


Vita a palazzo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosaspina [3]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dietro la principessa Aurora, resta sempre Rosaspina.“Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge del Superfluo indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 47. Cioccolatino smangiucchiato.
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney)
Series: Rosaspina [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885576
Kudos: 1





	Vita a palazzo

Vita a palazzo

Aurora si rigirò il cioccolattino tra le mani e se lo portò alle labbra, dandogli un morso e socchiuse gli occhi, sentendo il sapore del liquore pungerle il palato. Con una smorfia, lo posò su un tovagliolino di carta e negò col capo, sospirando.

«Tutto bene, amore?» si sentì domandare. Si voltò e vide Filippo avvicinarsi a lei, gli sorrise, rispondendogli: «Non sono abituata a quello che si mangia qui a palazzo».

Filippo le accarezzò il viso. «Lo so che non ti piace vivere qui a castello. Eri troppo abituata alla libertà del bosco, ma non devi preoccuparti. Sto costruendo una casa solo per noi dove avrai un grande giardino e ci faremo portare il cibo dalla foresta» le disse.

Aurora lo abbracciò. «Grazie, amore, ma a me basti tu per essere felice».


End file.
